Homesick
by Quaintly Modern
Summary: One-Shot. All Percy wants to do is owl a letter home, and maybe himself too. But Peeves has other plans. Luckily for Percy, family is always just around the corner.


Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. Otherwise, Percy would have been a much more prominent figure. I do loves me some Percy.

I'm not quite sure that I got Percy or Charlie's characterization spot on in this one; JKR leaves them as such blank slates that sometimes I wonder if I get too far away from what she _has _given us. So any concrit would be met with love, gratitude, and sparkly rainbows.

* * *

Classes were out for the day, and Percy was headed to the Owlery. The halls were rather deserted and his foot steps echoed a little too loudly for his liking. Most everyone was in their respective common rooms, studying or chatting with friends. Percy had a letter to send, however. Actually, it was his fifth letter in as many days.

When he had told Oliver where he was going, his roommate had rolled his eyes and continued with his homework. When he had asked Bill if he could use Errol, he had received a similar response. Luckily, he had been unable to find Charlie; otherwise, it would have been a hat trick of eye rolling. Percy was homesick and everyone knew it.

Not that he had told them. Percy Weasley was much too proud to admit anything of the sort, but it was obvious. Especially when Oliver had caught him staring at a family photo, watery eyed. Percy would hold to his dying day that the dust from his bed curtains had irritated his eyes, but Oliver was no idiot. Percy missed The Burrow and the rest of his family.

The red head was just rounding the corner where the staircase to the Owlery was located, when he heard the jingle of bells and a faint cackle. His stomach dropped and he whirled around. He was met with the sight of a grinning Peeves, arms loaded with what appeared to be Stink Pellets.

The Poltergeist cackled again and started launching pellets. "Wittle Weasling shouldn't be walking all by himself," he said in a sing-song voice.

Percy held his letter above his head and tried to find cover as the corridor filled with the atrocious smell of the pellets. He had very little luck, as the doors had decided to go on strike after class time, feeling very underappreciated. The best he could do was huddle under a statue of Sinatra the Senile and hope to Merlin either Peeves got tired or someone came by soon. He thought he might pass out.

"Peeves! Leave 'im alone!" Percy thanked every deity he could think of as Charlie came into view, and Peeves halted his assault long enough to look at his brother contemptuously. Charlie covered his nose and glared up at the little man.

"Now, why would I do that, second Weasling? Especially now that you could be included in the fun."

"Because Mrs. Norris is stuck inside a suit of armor and I thought you'd like to help Filch rescue her." Charlie's face showed that he clearly knew Peeves would do no rescuing of any kind. The poltergeist grinned and flew off, saving the rest of the stink pellets for the caretaker. Charlie knelt down in front of his little brother.

"Are you alright, Percy?" His brow knitted and he took hold of the younger boy's arm to help him up. Percy swayed on his feet for a few seconds before looking down at his feet. Charlie thought he caught a glimpse of moisture in his brother's eyes.

"Thanks." Percy shuffled his feet and wished Charlie would go away. He didn't want his older brother to think he was a wimp, but Peeves added on to how much he missed home was enough to make him want to cry. Charlie didn't move, though. Eventually, Percy looked up and met his eye.

"Percy, what's the matter?"

That was the last straw. Percy hugged his brother and started sobbing into his shoulder. Charlie could only pat him on the back awkwardly. After a few minutes, Percy's sobs died down and he pulled back, sniffling slightly. "Sorry, Charlie. But I miss home and mom and dad and the twins and Ron and Ginny and now Peeves and I just…" He took a shuddering breath and looked down at his feet again, ears red.

Charlie frowned, "Percy, why didn't you tell me or Bill before? We could have helped. It's okay to be homesick. Actually, I was homesick almost my entire first year. I never told anybody, but I thought about quitting school my first few months. You've only been here a month, just give it time. And stop being too proud to talk to me or Bill. We're your brothers and we love you, dummy." Percy looked up at his older brother for a few seconds before smiling and hugging him again. Charlie patted him on the back and broke away quickly, because no matter how much he loved Percy, hugging him definitely wasn't cool or masculine. And all the Stink Pellets hadn't done anything for his odor.

"Um, I have to owl this letter, but can we play chess or something tonight?" Percy stared at the stairway to the Owlery, slightly embarrassed, even after Charlie's speech. Charlie grinned and nodded when his brother looked at him.

Percy smiled in return and started up the stairs. Charlie started to walk away, but Percy paused and called out to him. "Hey, Charlie, where do you think Peeves got those Stink Pellets anyway? I thought they were banned."

"Probably took 'em from Filch's desk. Steven Macmillan tried to sneak some in at the start of the year and Filch confiscated them."

"Oh." Percy turned and headed back up the stairs, but stopped when Charlie called out. He turned and looked at his older brother.

"Percy, before we play chess, can you do something? Please take a shower, because homesickness isn't the only thing that stinks around here." With a laugh and a wink Charlie headed back to Gryffindor tower, leaving a red eared Percy to send his letter.


End file.
